Elsanna Jots
by LitNiche
Summary: Very short bursts of Elsa and Anna being together (no incest/not sisters). Modern AU, Arendelle, etc.
1. Stoplight Jamming

A/N: I have no right to be writing this right now in the first place with all that's on my plate, but sometimes these things just happen, lol XD So anyway, any updates will be completely random. These are meant to be simple snap shots of Elsa and Anna.

A/N 2: My bestie/neighbor, Kirye22 writes an awesome Elsanna I often beta called Dreamfall-a place to find an actual plot (lol), some angst, and I help her out with fluff when she comes over and puts her laptop in front of me, lol. So if you're looking for more Elsanna, go check it out! You can find it under my favorite stories ^^

I hope you enjoy the first which is a Modern AU.

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa looked on in horror. How could she? How could Anna sit there and just…

Anna seemed to notice her staring and jerked back in surprise. "What? Do I have chocolate on my face?" She hurriedly flipped down and glanced in her visor mirror in the driver's seat, but not finding anything flipped it back up and returned a confused gaze to Elsa.

Elsa's eyes were still wide, her mouth agape as she shook her head slowly and stared in answer.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?" she asked.

Elsa closed her mouth and coughed, looking away. "You…you have no idea?"

"Why you look like I just ran over a reindeer? No, I don't," Anna's brows furrowed.

Elsa prayed the stoplight would change to green. They weren't far from their apartment. Maybe if she just waited a few seconds longer she wouldn't have to—

"Stop stalling," Anna poked Elsa's shoulder more roughly than necessary.

"Ow!" Elsa complained, rubbing the now sore spot.

"Fess up," Anna scolded her. "Come on."

Elsa sighed in resignation. She sat up straighter in the passenger seat, placed her hands neatly folded in her lap, and as she stoically looked straight ahead, said "You are ridiculous."

Anna was the one gaping now. Elsa could see from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm _what_?" Anna was incredulous. "How am I ridiculous?" she waved her arms around as she asked, nearly hitting Elsa, but ever cool, Elsa dodged her by simply leaning away toward her window.

"Ridiculous," Elsa deadpanned, looking at Anna straight on now.

They blinked at each other for a few seconds before Anna said, "All riiiight…can you be a little more specific, Els?"

A corner of Elsa's lips turned up at that. "Your dancing. It's ridiculous. We're at a stoplight, not in our apartment. People can see you, ya know."

Anna rolled her eyes again. "Is that all? Sheesh. Honestly, Els, everybody does it."

"I don't," Elsa refuted.

Anna sighed with evident exasperation and forcefully turned Elsa's chin toward the next car over. A man, balding and wearing a pair of sunglasses that made Elsa's brow arch at their boldness was…well there was no other way to explain it except to say he was jamming out.

"You see?" Anna asked. "And look behind us!"

Elsa peered into the passenger side mirror only to see a woman's mouth wide open as she no doubt burst into song, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

How very strange. People don't just do that…do they? Break into song?  
"But—"

"Let it go, Elsa," Anna laughed at her and pressed down on the gas pedal, the light now green.


	2. Work Can Wait

Sigh...more distraction from what I should be doing...

Context: Okay, we're back in the Arendelle/magic universe, but I imagine Anna as simply someone who grew up in Arendelle's aristocracy rather than as Elsa's sister (in other words, no incest).

Warning: rating has changed to K+ because it hints at more adult themes.

Work Can Wait

_Gods, Elsa is effing divine, _Anna thought, staring dreamily at her beloved. _Look at those eyes, those cheek bones, that freaking face. _

"Anna."

Elsa's voice stirred Anna enough so that she blinked and registered that she should answer. "Yes?" she asked.

"You're staring, love," Elsa said, a corner of her lips turning up as she continued to peruse the paperwork that had held her attention for the better part of the morning.

Anna felt herself rouge. Of course she was staring. How could someone in the same room as Elsa _not _stare? "I apologize," she offered nonetheless. She knew Elsa had so much to do still.

Elsa set the papers down to look up and give her a fuller, warmer smile than before. "You don't have to apologize."

Anna could feel her heart gush. When Elsa looked at her and when Anna looked back into those pools of icy warmth, it seemed as if nothing else in the kingdoms existed. She remained seated, still attempting to restrain herself. Elsa would be up late into the night, perhaps early into the morning if she distracted her.

Her restraint was made moot when Elsa tapped lightly on her lap. Anna grinned. Only Elsa could get away with beckoning her like some sort of pet.

Once comfortably positioned on Elsa's lap, she let her head rest on Elsa's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck so that Elsa could still read.

Elsa kissed Anna's temple before indeed picking the papers up again to return to her reading.

After a few minutes of basking in simply the wonderfulness that was Elsa, Anna finally took a look at the reports with her and frowned. "I thought we stopped all trade with Weaseltown."

Elsa gave her an unusually undignified snort in response. "Exactly," she said. "I have to see to it that all ends are tied up."

"How 'bout we just stop paying them for anything?" Anna suggested with a wry grin.

She saw Elsa roll her eyes, but smile too. "We can't do that, Anna."

"Why not?" Anna pressed, merely for argument's sake. "The Duke of Weselton had his men nearly kill you. Arendelle doesn't owe them a thing except maybe a butt-kicking. Use your ice powers!" Anna added excitedly.

With a raised brow, Elsa turned to smirk at her. "A butt-kicking, eh? I'm not sure engaging in war, no matter how much my 'ice powers' would render Weselton harmless, would be the best idea."

Anna pretended to huff. "Do you not remember that horrendous incident?"

Elsa frowned. "Which? When the Duke's men attempted to kill me?"

Anna shook her head slowly. "No."

Elsa raised her brow again in question.

"'Like an agile peacock'…" Anna began and she couldn't stop a grin from teasing the corner of her lips.

Elsa burst into a fit of laughter so violently Anna was nearly thrown off her lap. "'I fly!'" Elsa mimicked the Duke and she began to laugh so hard that tears formed at the corner of her eyes and her laughs became silent from the intensity.

Anna couldn't help chuckle even as she protested. "Hey! I was traumatized! I may never dance again!"

Elsa recovered enough to say "I am so terribly sorry, my love." She chuckled behind a hand, clearly not sorry in the least.

Anna narrowed her eyes playfully on the queen. "Not yet," she said, knowing a dangerous glint must have come to her eyes when Elsa's expression changed rapidly from amusement to wide-eyed uncertainty. "But you will be…" She encouraged Elsa's chin to turn toward her with the gentle press of her forefinger, bringing her in for a kiss. If Weselton was all that was waiting, then well, it could wait.


	3. Good Morning

Context: First person from Elsa's perspective; waking up modern AU

_~.~.~.~.~_

_Poke. _ "My stomach is eating itself."

I suffer one eye open. "No it isn't, Anna. Go back to sleep," I reply, and try to do the same.

"Ellllsaaaaa," Anna whines and sprawls across me. "I'm starving! I've never ever eaten! Ever!"

"If you'd never eaten you wouldn't be alive," I retort, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Pfff," I hear Anna scoff. "Details."

There lies the trick. A corner of my lips turns up in amusement at Anna's antics. It's far too early for it, but somehow Anna's managed to not only wake me up, but to make me smile. "What would Her Highness wish to dine upon this entirely too early morn?" I ask, my eyes still closed, but my lips still displaying a smirk.

Anna giggles and presses a kiss to my cheek. "Chocolate chip cinnamon rolls."

I quirk a brow. Anna's sweet tooth never ceases to amaze me. Come to think of it, chocolate chip cinnamon rolls sound freaking delicious. "Okay, I'll whip those up if you make the cocoa," I offer.

"Too late," Anna giggles once more. There's a solid tap of wood on my night stand. I open an eye once more to see Anna blowing on a hot cup of cocoa that she's just set down for me.

Finally sitting up, I take the mug of cocoa in both hands and breathe its scent in. I let out a gratified sigh and let a smile grace my lips.

"I'm about to be jealous," Anna says, and I can practically hear the smirk she must be wearing.

I flutter my eyes open. "Anna, be a dear and give my cocoa and I the room, won't you?"

Anna rolls her eyes and scoffs, giving me a gentle push on the shoulder.

I can't help grin. "Good morning, love," I say. "Thank you."

Anna's teal eyes display her smile almost as brilliantly as her lips. She tucks a strand of my hair behind an ear before she leans in to kiss me. "Good morning, my love."


	4. She Giggles

A/N: This one has Kristoff and Elsa in it (friends) with Anna as the subject. Modern AU

~.~.~.~.~

"So one of my coworkers giggles," Elsa said as she turned a particularly evil corner in Mario Kart.

"What are you talking about? You mean when you say something funny? Cuz that's kind of normal, Els," Kristoff said. He cursed under his breath when a red shell caught up to him.

"No, like, we'll just be having a normal conversation and she'll giggle. I'll say 'thank you,' she giggles; I'll say 'hi,' she giggles."

"Hmmm," Kristoff pondered for a moment. "She cute?"

Elsa, in the form of King Boo, spun out on her Wario Bike. She paused the game. "What?!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Is she cute?"

Elsa scrunched her brows together. "What does that have to do with anything?"

A smirk slowly overtook Kristoff's features as he stalled. "Well…"

Elsa huffed, crossing her arms. "What?"

"Oh come on!" Kristoff laughed. "She giggles at you when you say 'hi'? She's into you. So if she's cute, you should go for it."

Elsa's jaw slackened. She collected herself enough to say "You don't know that she's into me from just that. Maybe she's just a giggly person."

Kristoff mused with a hum. "Maybe, but Els, as a straight guy, I can tell you—you're gorgeous. I really wouldn't be surprised if she's smitten," he said, displaying a grinning smirk once again.

"Do you know the odds of another girl being 1. gay, 2. in my general vicinity, and 3. into me is Kristoff?"

"I'd take those odds with this girl," he countered.

"Ugh!" Elsa sat back in her gaming chair, hand over her eyes as she rested her head in her palm. "I'm going to be so awkward around her tomorrow now. Thanks so much."

"Just ask her out," Kristoff shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Elsa said, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Cuz that wouldn't backfire at all if it turns out she's straight."

"If she is, I'll try," Kristoff said, waggling his brows.

Elsa sent him daggers, but Kristoff only laughed. "Okay, now I insist you ask her out; clearly you're into her. You went from 'ugh' to jealous in .24 seconds. That's gotta be some kind of record," he said, laughing still.

Elsa sighed. "I wouldn't even know what to say."

"'Hi!'" Kristoff mimicked Elsa's voice. "'Wanna grab a bite after work?' There."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Har har."

"Seriously, Els. You gotta get out there now that you're actually, well, out," he chuckled.

Elsa pursed her lips to the side as she thought. In truth—

"You never answered my question," Kristoff interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Is she cute?" he pressed.

Elsa felt her cheeks warm.

"Ooooooooh! She _is_! And you got it bad!" Kristoff started laughing so much that he fell over with his chair.

Elsa snickered when he said 'ow' and cursed. "Serves you right."

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff stood his chair up and sat back down. "You gonna ask her out?"

Elsa swallowed. "Maybe," she answered, and even a vague possibility of her actually doing so made her smile.

Kristoff smiled. "Tell you what: I win, you ask her out." He grabbed her controller suddenly, unpausing the game and went barreling past her.

"Hey!" she said and mashed her controller to send King Boo after him.

"We got a bet?" Kristoff laughed.

"You're on!"


	5. Chocolate Herring

A/N: Modern AU Elsanna teachers on lunch break

~.~.~.~.~

"Don't."

"I might have to, Elsa," Anna tilted her head toward the blonde and gave her a look something akin to 'this is for your own good'.

"Please don't?" Elsa asked this time.

Anna shook her head and folded her arms. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

Elsa sighed and sat down at the small table in the teacher's lounge where Anna and she had decided to have lunch today. "Fiiiine," Elsa said, a groan in her voice.

"There are starving children in Africa, Elsa," Anna began her speech.

"Ugh, I know!" Elsa said. She face-planted on the table and covered her head with her arms as Anna continued.

"We don't even have to go that far! There are starving people right here in Aredelle City, Elsa! Do you know what I saw the other day?" Anna asked.

Elsa peeked up at her and shook her head.

Anna placed her hands on her hips and she narrowed her eyes on Elsa. "There was this guy on a corner with a reindeer—"

Elsa snickered.

"What?" Anna asked sternly.

"Uh…just a little odd to be standing around with a reindeer…" Elsa tried to backpedal.

"No," Anna sat down at the table with her, pointing a miffed finger in her direction. "What's odd is that I was the only one to stop to see what I could do for him. People were passing him by left and right and do you know what he wanted when I asked?"

"Uh…"

"A carrot. For his reindeer. That's it. He didn't ask a thing for himself," Anna finished. She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed once more though her scolding was done.

"You're making this up," Elsa narrowed her eyes on the copper-haired girl.

"Nope," Anna said with a pop. She took up one of the baby carrots that came with Elsa's lunch from the sandwich shop across the street that they had frequented. "Are you telling me that though a homeless man would give anything for this little carrot so that his reindeer wouldn't go hungry, that you won't eat it?"

Elsa let out a burst of laughter. "There's no way that's true!"

Anna chuckled. "Maybe it was a dog and he asked for a can of dog food. Doesn't negate from my point."

"No, it adds to mine. You just equated carrots with dog food. Case closed. The defense rests," Elsa chuckled with the ginger. "Besides—"

As soon as Elsa had opened her mouth again, Anna took it as an invitation to plop the baby carrot in.

Elsa made a face as she chewed then swallowed.

"There; that wasn't so bad, right?" Anna smiled at her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes on Anna again. "Tonight, when we get home. I'm making you eat _your _favorite."

Anna narrowed her eyes in return. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yep," Elsa nodded slowly, trying not to smile as the threat lingered in the air. "Nothing but pickled herring for you tonight, my love."

Anna slid her chair closer to Elsa. She looked down and then back up, fluttering her lashes in a way she knew made Elsa's heart hammer. "Or…we could skip to dessert."

_Be cool be cool_, Elsa coached herself as Anna came in closer for a kiss. _Stand your ground_. "Chocolate covered pickled herring?"

And just like that, Anna pulled a face and shoved Elsa away. Elsa laughed and stood as the bell rang. "We better get back to class. Those students aren't going to bore themselves."

"Har har," Anna rolled her eyes. "My students happen to adore my class."

"Well, yeah, they get to look at you for an hour," Elsa muttered under her breath as she deposited her waste in the garbage bin.

Anna hugged the taller woman from behind and Elsa turned in her arms. "Right back at ya, babe-a-licious," Anna giggled.

"Babe-a-what now?" Elsa laughed.

Anna chuckled and raised herself on tip-toes to give the blonde a quick peck. "See you tonight."

"Mmm hmmm," Elsa hummed with a smile that came easily to her lips. "Someone's gotta eat that chocolate covered pickled herring."

Anna rolled her eyes, but was grinning as she left for class. "I'll bring the carrots."


	6. Strawberry Blonde Tease

A/N: Modern AU-saw a pict of 'evil' Elsa with dark hair and it made me think of this situation. Let me know whatcha think ^^

* * *

~.~.~.~.~

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Anna screeched.

"I said, I'm thinking about dying my hair," Elsa repeated.

Anna's eyes were wide with alarm. "But whhhhhhyyyyy?" she asked in horror. "Why would you do that? Your hair is so beautiful! People _wish _they had your hair."

Elsa pouted. "You don't think I'd look good with black hair?"

Anna paused, trying to imagine it. Elsa would be…darker...she'd have to wear darker lipstick, pencil her brows, wear black….all of it to match her new hair color so dark that it looked purple in a certain light...

"Anna?" Elsa poked her.

"Ow!" Anna rubbed her ribs. "What was that for?"

Elsa laughed. "You were just sitting there, staring off into the distance, and then you started to drool."

The ginger gulped. A shade of pink dusted her freckled cheeks as she blushed. "Did not."

"Did so," Elsa laughed again.

"Did not!" Anna huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Fine," Elsa rolled her eyes in mirth. "You didn't drool so much that the evidence is still on your shirt."

Anna's eyes became saucers and she looked down. Nothing. She frowned and glared at Elsa. "Liar."

Elsa chuckled. "You believed me, because you know you were drooling all over the place."

"Shut up," Anna huffed again.

"So?" Elsa asked, her expression softer—shyer. "What do you think? Would it really be so awful?"

Anna cleared her throat, and tugged at her collar. Was it getting hotter in here? "Um…no…no, it wouldn't be awful. You'd um, actually, probably look really, really, um, good."

Elsa smiled. "You think so?"

Anna smiled back. "Yeah. You're kind of a babe no matter what color your hair is."

Elsa's eyes bulged and she rolled over as she laughed in hysterics.

"What?" Anna demanded. "All I said was 'yeah'."

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes. "No," she paused to laugh some more. "You didn't stop there."

Anna's hand clapped over her mouth as she stared at Elsa in horror. "Nooo! I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

Elsa tucked her lips in as she attempted to stifle her sniggers.

Anna hid herself in her arms. Chuckling, Elsa pried them apart and lifted Anna's chin in order to force eye contact. She leaned forward, inching her lips closer to Anna's. "You're kind of a babe too," she giggled. "Come here," she said, and kissed her.

Anna's cheeks burned. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed still or not, but she was quickly caring less and less.

Elsa pulled away, her eyes as dreamy as Anna felt.

"So…" Anna cleared her throat awkwardly. "What about me?"

Elsa frowned with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, should I dye my hair too?" Anna asked.

Elsa frowned still further. "No."

Anna gaped. "No? Just like that?"

Elsa nodded. "I like it this color," she said, and ran her fingers through strawberry blonde hair.

"Well I like yours _this _color," Anna tucked a lock of platinum blonde behind the other's ear. "If I can't dye my hair, you can't dye yours," Anna threatened.

Elsa quirked a perfect brow. "Please. What are you going to do? Drool on me?" she smirked.

Anna backhanded Elsa's arm.

"Ow!" Elsa pretended it had hurt, but Anna still saw a smile on her lips.

"Serves you right," Anna lifted her chin.

Elsa chuckled, bringing the girl in for another disarming kiss. "Okay. You can dye your hair too."

"Meh," Anna shrugged. "I don't really wanna."

Laughing, Elsa pushed Anna's shoulder. "Then why were you so offended that I like it this color?"

Anna grinned and shrugged again. "Just teasing."

Narrowed, ice blue eyes locked with Anna's. "You _are _a tease," she shook her head in remonstrance.

Anna pulled Elsa closer. "But I'm your tease," she grinned.

"Yes, you are," Elsa grinned too. She leaned forward to close in the gap between them once again. "My strawberry blonde tease."


End file.
